<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пробовать на вкус by alba_longa, fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088478">Пробовать на вкус</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa'>alba_longa</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020'>fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Маладикта и Полли [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Discworld - Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee Play, Cunnilingus, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Foreplay, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Present Tense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:56:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Маладикта и Полли привыкают друг к другу.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maladict/Polly "Ozzer" Perks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Маладикта и Полли [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пробовать на вкус</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/221361">Taste Test.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux">imaginary_golux</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Сиквел к «<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088355">Набрасываться</a>».</p><p>Бета <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic">sige_vic</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>После события, которое Полли про себя называла «Ночь Ужасно Плохого Предложения», прошла неделя. Полли почти свыклась с мыслью, что Маладикта теперь ее любовница. Почти. Временами это все еще казалось чуточку невероятным. Да уж, конечно, даже сама идея – Мерзость в глазах Нуггана. На самом деле даже две: и плотские связи с вампирами, и плотские связи между женщинами — Мерзости. Но Полли поняла, что ей все равно.</p><p>В любом случае, прошла неделя после Ночи Ужасно Плохого Предложения. Маладикта пьет кофе, Полли полирует меч.</p><p>— Знаешь, это не так-то просто, — говорит Маладикта.</p><p>— А? Что такое? —произносит Полли, пытаясь определить, ржавчина пятнышко на лезвии или же просто тень, но внезапно осознает, что это звучит знакомо, и выпрямляется.</p><p>— Ну, я же черноленточница, так? Значит, у меня должна быть зависимость вместо крови.</p><p>— Да, — медленно произносит Полли.</p><p>— Но теперь у меня их две.</p><p>— Две? — Полли немного забеспокоилась.</p><p>— Да. Кофе… и ты. — Маладикте неожиданно хорошо удается плотоядно посмотреть на Полли сквозь огонь.</p><p>— А это проблема? — через какое-то время умудряется выдавить Полли, приходя в себя от жадного взгляда. Ну и от комплимента тоже.</p><p>— Вообще да. Понимаешь, по идее мы вырабатываем только одну новую зависимость. Так что я однозначно должна либо избавиться от одной из них, либо совместить.</p><p>На мгновение Полли подозревает, что только что услышала худшее предложение расстаться, но затем припоминает плотоядный взгляд и задумывается вместо этого, не было ли это вторым по ужасности непристойным предложением.</p><p>— Совместить? — осторожно начинает она. — И как ты собираешься это сделать?</p><p>Маладикта внезапно оказывается рядом — Полли все еще не может до конца привыкнуть, насколько быстро способны при желании передвигаться вампиры, — и окунает палец в кружку с кофе. Очень осторожно она рисует кофейную полосу вниз по щеке Полли, а затем тянется, чтобы ее слизать. Полли резко втягивает воздух и широко улыбается.</p><p>— Ох, — говорит она, — поняла. </p><p>Она знает, что делать дальше, поэтому раздевается и ложится на спину, чтобы Маладикта могла хорошенько поразвлечься.</p><p>Та, с одновременно ошарашенным и очень довольным видом, не теряя времени пользуется ситуацией. Она разукрашивает тело Полли от головы до кончиков пальцев ног длинными липкими полосами еще теплого кофе, а затем, никуда не торопясь, слизывает их. Полли запускает пальцы в волосы Маладикты, улыбается небу и стонет.</p><p>Когда Маладикта уже на обратном пути доходит до верха бедра, Полли ожидает, что та двинется выше, потому что Маладикта не использовала кофе там, слава богине. Но Маладикта утыкается носом между ног и продолжает лизать. Полли ничуть не возражает, потому что язык Маладикты очень цепкий. Очень, очень хорошо. Ей приходится впиться зубами в собственный кулак, чтобы заглушить крик, кончая. Но легкая боль не стоит воспоминаний, потому что Маладикта уже тоже задрожала — между бедрами тонкая белая рука. О да, идея просто замечательная.</p><p>Маладикта заползает обратно на Полли и распластывается сверху. Полли целует ее, ощущая вкус кофе и свой собственный.</p><p>— Твоя кожа на вкус почти так же хороша, как кофе, — ухмыляется Маладикта. — Повторим как-нибудь?</p><p>— Конечно, — отвечает Полли и притягивает ее к себе для очередного поцелуя.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>